It's a Brotherhood
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: Somewhere between the politics, the bull, and the recent arsonist investigation they still had a stronger bond than most normal families did. They also had a way of making light of almost every situation, rather Stiles did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New one! Woo! Also this story is inspired by some true events, I can pretty much bet that if anything comical happens at a station or a call it happened in real life. With that being said this is a Firefighter AU, we have the volunteers of Beacon Hills F.D and the wonderful paid EMT's/Paramedics of Beacon Hills Rescue Squad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters associated with Teen Wolf, on that note I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

There were days where doing what they did made them all feel really fucking great, then there were days where... well... not so much. Days like today? They were on a totally different spectrum, they were coming in from left field, they were the days that ended with someone getting mocked for months at a time and an interesting report. Just so happened that today was Stiles Stilinskis' and Scott McCalls' once a month basic life support (BLS) shift.

It was typically a great day, Stiles would spend the entire twelve hours shift with Beacon Hills Rescue Squad substation 113 (otherwise known as Medic 113 or M113) with his best friend since middle school Scott. They'd watch TV.v., get lunch (sometimes breakfast if they were up for it at six in the morning), and most importantly they'd do what they love. Save lives.

"You sure you know what apartment it is?" Scott asked for the third time since they've exited the magical vehicle known to most other humans as an ambulance, to Stiles it was his playground and to Scott? Well... Scott spent more time driving then anything else.

"Yes I know what apartment it is." Stiles said as he let out a breath, naturally the only call of the day had to be on the only side of the building that didn't have a parking lot, at the very end. "It's the last one on the corner."

Scott didn't argue, he typically didn't, Stiles knew the local pretty well. "You sound a little winded."

Stiles sucked in another breath; "I'm sorry we can't all be fitness God's like you and your ninja girlfriend."

If only Stiles could see the typical Scott face to go along with his response; "She's not a ninja..."

"If she appears out of no where she's a ninja!" Stiles said before he turned around and ordered Scott to lower the bed. "I hate this complex, every other residence has an entire flight of stairs... why?"

"Building construction dude." Scott said as he grabbed the portable oxygen bag and first in bag. "Let's go see why Grandma's freaking out of over little Johnny."

As they approached closer to the entrance the responding officer walked out to meet them; "Ninja!"

"What?" Allison Argent, rather Officer Argent right now, asked in response to Stiles' unusual greeting.

"Don't worry about it." Scott said as he pressed her shoulder and walked passed her. "We good to go up?"

Allison waved them off as she went back on to county radio. Either way Stiles had started the trek up another flight of stairs, because let's face it the older they got, the heavier they got, and the closer to God they ended. It was a fact of the EMS life. When Scott reached the top he saw Stiles talking to a frail little lady with shaky hands and a panicked expression. Scott made his way over to her grandson.

"Alright Bud, my name's Scott, that over there is my partner Stiles. We're with the rescue squad, can you tell me what's going on?" While the boy began to talk Scott took notes, the boy had a mild asthma attack but he didn't bounce back from them like usual, his grandmother called 9-1-1 out of pure concern and just to make sure.

Scott began to ask other questions too; how old are you? do you remember where you are? has this happened before?

The young child answered to the best of his ability. It was a steady flow, Scott asked, kid answered, until the kid stopped and said, "oh boy..."

"Oh boy what?" Scott asked, he placed a hand on the boys back. "Do you feel like you're going to pass out at all? What's wro-" Scott stopped when he heard Grandma begin to frantically yell at Stiles.

"Who are you!?"

"W-what? Ma'am..." but he didn't get a chance to really finish his defense before she started screaming at him.

"Hoodlum! Get out of my house!" Scott watched with his mouth agape in pure amazement as Grandma reached for her purse, yes a purse, and started to beat Stiles with it. "Get out of my house! You rotten crook!"

"Ma'am!" Stiles said as he attempted to block his face. "Ma'am I'll say again my name is Stiles and..." but for Stiles and the luck he possesses he managed to back up to the top of the stairs. Also with the luck of Stiles he couldn't simply stop at the top of the stairs, no there was some tumbling, cursing, thunking, banging, and finally one solid thump with a long drawn out 'ow' at the bottom of the stairs.

"My grandmother has Dementia..." Scott looked back over at the younger boy, he had almost completely forgotten about his patient.

"I can see that." Scott said as he slowly slid his phone out from his pocket, of course he wasn't about to call medical command or hell even his chief, no Scott was going to take this brilliant opportunity to take some photos of the graceful landing Stiles had made and send it to not just their usual partners Boyd (Vernon Milton Boyd but they'd pretend to not know that) and the ever so classy and charming Erica Reyes. Scott wouldn't stop there though, oh no he lost all control of his professional demeanor when he heard Allison come running in and stop short.

"What just happened?" She demanded as she looked up at Scott. "Are you taking photos of this?"

"I am." Scott said as his laughter died down and he tapped furiously at his keypad. "Could you possibly radio in to county, we're gonna' need an ALS unit."

"Thank you." Stiles mumbled from his position on his back. "Thank you so much for remembering me... and my most definitely, not maybe, but absolutely, positively broken arm."

"Stiles, are you alright?" Allison asked after she had radioed in with Scott's request.

"Oh I'm lovely, thank you for asking." Stiles pursed his lips and repeated his statement. "So help me God Scott if you send that picture to Derek I'll murder you."

"Why can't he send it to Derek?" Allison asked as she attempted to walk around him so she could kneel and face him. "Did you hit your head?"

"Only about as much as every other part of my body when I was attacked by Grandmas' Coach bag." Stiles let out a breath. "I should be ok, my arm hurts."

Allison smiled softly as she experimentally poked at it; "Yeah... it looks like it should hurt." There was an odd angle in the bone structure and of course this would happen to Stiles. Last time something embarrassing had happened it was Stiles tripping over a cat, falling down some stairs, hitting a piece of furniture, and fracturing two bones in his foot.

"Good news though!" Scott called out to them from the top of the stairs.

"Unless there's a batch of fresh cookies I'm not interested." Stiles replied evenly, oh he never joked with cookies and after Grandma's little self defense demonstration she better be whipping those things out fast.

"Better. We got a refusal, already contacted medical command, and called Jason. Medic 113 is officially off the log until shift change tonight, and Grandma feels so bad that cookies may be a real possibility."

Allison sent a comforting smile to Stiles; "See! That is good news."

"One would think." Stiles said with a huff, he wouldn't have to lay around for much longer because Scott finally made his way down the stairs and they helped Stiles stand up, no head, back, or neck pain although he was more than likely to get a CAT Scan at the hospital just to make sure. They situated him on the already prepped stretcher when they noticed the ALS crew (Medic 114, another Beacon Hills Rescue Squad substation) had arrived.

"Is it really a shock that it's you?" An older, much calmer paramedic asked as he and his partner took over the stretcher.

"You shouldn't be..." Stiles said easily. "No needles right?"

The medic did a brief once over with his eyes as they began to lead him towards the waiting ambulance, Scott close behind. "No promises, that's a decent break, looks painful."

"Not too bad. In fact I feel so great right now I already know I won't need morphine and you could just pop this bad boy back in place and call it a day!"

The medic at least laughed, it was short and actually sounded a little sarcastic but it was something. "Sorry Stilinksi but my job is to do what the hospital would do first before we get to the hospital."

Although Stiles would later admit that Paramedic Friendly Man (it's the drugs) was really considerate of his -completely logical and totally understandable- fear of needles, he was not ok with having to sit in the triage part of the hospital's emergency room because he simply was not a priority. Naturally of course it's about an hour or so until someone finally, FINALLY, comes over to talk to him. He's finally taken back (because Paramedic Friendly Man decided to indeed drug him up he needed a wheel chair). They determined, because it was a possibility that his arm was NOT broken? that his arm really is broken.

* * *

"So tell me how you'd be the only person on this entire earth to have this," she stops to dramatically wave her hands up and down the length of his body, "... happen to you."

"You're hysterical." Stiles said deadpanned with his casted arm in a sling in his nice suit, he calls it the civilian funeral suit because most funerals he's in a uniform. "No really, keep laughing at me."

"I never stopped." Cora Hale is as sassy as they come. She's quick to form a witty remark and she feels no shame in saying any of them to any one, but she also happened to be one of the best dancers in the town of Beacon Hills.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone." Stiles recognized the familiar voice of Talia (Mom) Hale, she was the head of the Hale family, more importantly however she was the leading fire house mom at the Beacon Hills Volunteer Fire Department.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Stiles supplied childishly towards Cora with his tongue out. Cora in turn just rolled her eyes and mentioned finding Mr. Hale (because Stiles was still petrified of the man and refused to call him anything other than Mr. Hale).

Talia made the move to pull Stiles into a warm motherly embrace, although he'd never say it aloud he missed the warm motherly embraces. They made idle chit-chat, Stiles of course complimented her on her pearls and her stylish black dress suit and she gave her sincerest, if not difficult, well wishes when she asked what happened to his arm.

"Oh Mom, he lost all of his dignity, there is NO getting it back." Talia sent a look to her daughter Laura, she was tall, sassy, and well known for her ability to fit into the confined spaces that most homes in Beacon Hills offered. She was a spectacular firefighter given her small physical appearance.

"That's rude, I resent that."

"It's true though, you got beat by Grandma's purse and broke your arm from falling down the stairs."

Stiles just took a deep breath with pursed lips; "I hate you."

Talia laughs as Laura shrugged it off and mentioned something about finding Derek. "Kate couldn't take Kiersten."

"What?" Stiles asked deadpanned, he knew about Derek and Kates fallout. They married a few yeas ago and had a beautiful baby girl, then for some reason or other Kate decided that Derek was not a good enough father or husband, a year later and the battle continues. "She wouldn't take her?"

"No, Derek was livid." Talia said as she looked back at her husband, he had managed to pry their granddaughter away from Dereks' protective grip and eye. "It isn't right that she have to sit and behave while her mother does whatever."

"I'm sure there's a valid reas-" Stiles stopped when he noticed the group of Argent's as they started up the pathway, all in their Class A uniform and all respectfully pitiful looking. "I see the department is here."

"Of course they are, we have just as much history at that station as they do." Talia said strongly, Victoria Argent with her deadly eyes and her painted face, made her way over to them. "Victoria!" Talia said with a sincere smile.

"Talia!" The women embraced warmly, because despite what everyone else thought Stiles knew that their friendship was sincere. "I'm so, so sorry about everything. How's the pack holding up?"

"As expected, although the pack is more concerned about what's going to happen at the station now."

"Oh please, that has been the endless talk in my house for three days. I can't even imagine what it's been in your house."

"Elections, book officers equally divided, blah, blah." Talia said easily.

"I'm sure the next meeting will be an interesting one." Victoria said, before she set her killer eyes on to Stiles himself. "How's your arm Stiles?"

"Uh... it's good. I mean... yeah." Stiles stuttered out, he let out a breath of relief when he saw Derek make his way over. "Oh look it's Derek! Derek is awesome, he always knows when to just appear out of the shadow, I'm going to go talk to Derek."

"You do that son." Talia said with a smile before she looked over at Victoria; "He's a strange one, but loyal."

Stiles didn't hear anything after that before he made his way up to Derek. "Hey man." He said as he gripped the hand extended. "How ya' holding up?"

Derek shrugged easily; "Not much I can dwell on."

"Well, I mean, that IS understandable." Stiles said as he put his one good hand in his pocket. "I meant though was how are you?"

"I'm at a funeral with my four year old. How do you think I am?"

"Peachy I take it." Stiles rocked back and forth on his heels. "Do you want me to take Kiersten away from here?"

"You capable of handling a four year old?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, that was right before he motioned with his hand towards Stiles' cast. "I mean you couldn't handle an 84 year old."

"Ha. Ha." Stiles sarcastically supplied. "That was completely different situation, and Kiersten loves me."

"She loves a lot of people."

"Ok, well she loves me more than she loves most people."

"You bribe her with Disney princess movies."

"Look," Stiles said after a few moments of banter. "do you want me to take her or not?"

Dereks' eyes softened as he looked over at his daughter. "I'd appreciate it, thank you. Just give me a few minutes to get her."

Stiles watched as Derek swooped in, exchanged brief words with his father, then reappeared with his daughter ready to go. "Uncle Stiles!"

"Kiersten Hale!"

"We go to play?" Stiles crouched to get on eye level with the young girl and nodded his head with a goofy grin. "No Daddy?"

"Daddy has to stay Princess." Stiles said easily, the girl looked up at her father questioning it all. "We can watch Tangled though."

"I like Tangled."

Stiles ruffled her hair with his good hand; "I like it too. Alright Der, you can just swing by and get her when all of this is said and done."

"Thank you Stiles." Derek patted the mans shoulder before he made his way back into the funeral home.

Stiles took the moment to take it all in, the uniforms and the lights. The men and women that stood off to the side sniffling and in uniform. The family all taking a moment with each other. It was a somber eye wakening event, fire is fire and you can't always fight it. The department would recognize, Stiles had the faith that they'd also grow from it. With his hand tucked into the hand of Kiersten, who babbled away about her night with Daddy, he walked away from the scene. There was something always tragically beautiful about a firefighters funeral, thought Stiles as he loaded Kiersten into the car, he kept a spare car seat, because hey you never know when you're going to need to cart around a four year old.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**A huge shout out to those who have added me to alerts list, favorites, etc; it means a lot. Also a huge thank you to all those wonderful reviews my readers have posted, every review (even the negative one) is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... chapter two... only took me four months? Five months? Dare I even say it... six months? I'm so sorry for the delay, but as I've said, my real life obligations do have to come before my hobbies and fun time. However I hope you like this chapter, making it known now, I have EMS experience however I will not write something that's word for word how we'd do it. Mostly because, it's not always as exciting as someone may think. So if it seems a little far fetched, it probably is, but again if I wrote exactly how we'd run it it would be more terminology most of you don't know and that's just not fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters/plot lines/places etc.**

**Disclaimer #2: I make it seem like all fire departments are really super friendly about people just coming on in and hanging out. Don't do that...**

* * *

He knew as soon as the alarm went off that it was going to be a shit call. They're always a shit call after midnight, it was like God's law of EMS. So him and his usual partner (Erica Reyes) suit up and get to the rig; "I call bull shit."

Stiles doesn't argue with her just rubs at his eyes under his glasses and mutters for her to light it up. The fast they get there the faster they transport the faster they can fucking leave. He's awake by the time they make it passed the first light, Erica drives like a mad woman but he'd rather her drive sleep deprived than him. He checks their MDT to see what they got, male in his sixties complaining of SOB (shortness of breath) and sharp chest pain that radiates through the left side of his chest down to his arm.

Which is Stiles sign to say fuck with drawn out U's and when Erica asks what his problem is he can retort; "We're gonna' get a code."

Of course she doesn't believe him, "You say that every time Stilinski and every time it's just a false alarm."

Except Stiles is pretty positive that they're gonna' get a code, he has a sixth sense when it comes to these types of things so he insists. Against her word he radios in to county to dispatch the fire department and a few seconds later he hears the familiar voice of Laura rang out over the radio; "Engine Three responding."

So naturally the fire department gets there first, it's like they know all of these short cuts and it's so impressive that Stiles mentally awards them, it just makes Erica grumble under her breath. "Engine Three to Medic 113."

"Go ahead Engine Three." Stiles clears them and holds the icom up to his ear.

"We've got a male, 63, unconscious to verbal and physical stimuli; we're starting CPR at this time."

Erica groans out loud and Stiles screams God damn it before he replies with; "Alright Medic 113, ETA under two minutes."

"Don't you fucking say it."

Stiles just shrugs and gets his gloves on and his game face ready, he knew this would be a shit call, but to have a pissed off partner is not on his to do list. "I won't say it; just know that I understand how you feel."

"Fuck off Stiles." She sneers as they pull up the curb hot with lights and sirens. He's not surprised to see two older guys out by the fire truck, "where they at?" Erica yells over to the driver, Stiles knows him, he's a good man with some serious arthritis issues, but none the less an excellent pump operator.

"There's a side entrance, I'll get the light up."

"Leave the bag, I want the monitor, and bed."

"We just gonna load him?" Stiles asked as he gets the stretcher down, she doesn't acknowledge him as she pulls the opposing end. They get in the house and true enough crouched in fire gear is Laura Hale with a non-re breather counting out loud and none other than Chris Argent, old timer at the station, one of the chief officers, pumping the chest.

"30." Laura snaps out and pushes the air into the elder man's lungs, Stiles moves to take over for Laura so she can help get him on the stretcher, Erica takes over control of the entire thing easily.

"After thirty we lift, got it?" She doesn't wait for anyone's response but as soon as Stiles counts thirty Erica is right there; "Ready, one, two, three!"

It seems so effortless and surreal, but Stiles is at the side of the stretcher with Laura pushing and Chris is still pumping while Erica is pulling. He hears the wife frantic with worry but can hear another familiar voice, he thinks it's one of their younger guys Isaac comforting her the best he can while one of the old guys from outside collects the trash. It's only a matter of seconds before Stiles, Erica, and Chris are in the back of the ambulance.

"Let's get this bastard shocked already!" Chris grunts out, Laura is up ready to switch. Erica gets the pads for the monitor; she attaches them then turns on the monitor. "Everyone back." Chris barks out as the machine starts to analyze.

"Laura close the door please, Stiles get up front, and when I tell you to go you go lights and sirens straight to Memorial." Stiles nods and jumps out the side door runs around to the front.

He hears the machine echo shock advised. Followed by a groan from Erica, "Go Stiles!"

Stiles hits the gas, someone will pick up the two fire fighters from the station, but he knows that while they're doing CPR Erica is setting up not just a line but monitoring it. When they're about three minutes out from the hospital he hears Erica radio it in. "Analyzing rhythm."

Stiles keeps his focus on the road, he doesn't know this man, and this is all part of the job. That's exactly how he sees it because that's exactly how it is. "We've got something!" He hears Erica scream. She's going to use her skills to push a drug that keeps his heart beating and now all they need is for him to breathe on his own. He can hear Chris and Laura fumble around for the oxygen. He swings into the hospital parking lot and he's in park and opening the back doors quick enough for Chris and Laura to jump out and roll out the stretcher.

By the time they're at the doors the man's eyes are open, he's looking at Stiles and for a brief moment Stiles feels almost proud of what they did. Then the man turns his head, motions for the mask to be lifted off of his face and pukes.

He throws up all over Stiles and it's one of those wonderful things, because one they're pretty sure the man is going to be ok, and two a little bit of puke is nothing compared to the satisfaction of saving a life. However, Stiles won't lie or deny that he may have gagged more than once in his mouth while they were exchanging paperwork and information.

"You can sit in the back." Erica says as she lights up a cigarette and leans against the truck, Stiles takes it upon himself to redress the stretcher and clean up the back. Laura and Chris are standing waiting for their ride.

"I don't think the new accessory matches your eyes Stiles." Laura sing songs to him while she steals a smoke from Erica. "The smell is a major turn off too."

"Better him than me." Chris says as he takes a deep breath then winces. It's going to take them a good ten minutes to get back to the station before he can even think to change. Plus it's after two in the morning, his shift ends at six, he may as well just stay up.

"Laura, how's Derek?" Erica asks easily as she takes another drag, Stiles ears perk up, because other than Scott, Derek is his best friend and he knows things are kind of rough right now.

"He's good, Kiersten starts pre-school soon, you should see him freaking out."

Chris is the next one to comment; "She's such a bright kid though, always smiling."

Stiles can't help but agree as he climbs out of the back and sits. So they bull shit and they talk for the next three minutes while the girls finish their smokes and then the young guy, Isaac, is pulling up in their department vehicle. "Stiles."

"Isaac."

It's like their greeting, now when Stiles is off the clock and just bull shitting around him and Isaac are soul mates from another world. Literally, they eat the same foods, play the same games, they discuss topics that only they care about but with such passion that people can't help but mock and listen in. Isaac looks tired though, and Stiles is sure that he just wants to get home. "I see you have a souvenir."

Stiles licks his lips and smiles tightly before he looks down at his pants; "Funny. Very funny, but I'll remember that the next time you forget to drink a fucking water bottle Lahey."

Erica's laughing and Laura is egging them on, but it's Chris booming; "Enough." that gets everyone to stop. Erica just smirks and pats his cheek.

"They're just having a little fun Daddy Argent."

Chris just shakes his head and beckons Laura to the big SUV. They depart laughing. Stiles did in fact end up in the back with Erica driving, again. They get back, he opens the doors, she backs in, and he's about ready to pass out until she slaps him in the chest with his paperwork. "We may as well get it done now."

"No _I _may as well get it done now; you're on for a twenty-four." Stiles sing songs as he goes over to his locker, pulls out his spare pants (and boots) and heads for the showers. Erica, being Erica, heads for the computers and when he's done and enters the room she's already in the process of doing her charts. "Fuck this."

He stalks out but he hears her laugh and yell; "Goodnight Sweetheart!"

Two days later, with thirty-six hours off to do whatever the hell he wants, Stiles finds himself sitting on the bumper of Ladder three. It's the middle of a Saturday afternoon and some of the younger guys are practicing their skills while some of the older guys harass them. Stiles is just here to hang out, it's like his third home, because in reality if his apartment is just too empty for him.

So they're sitting and they're goofing around and then someone brings up the cardiac from two nights ago; "Heard you guys made the save."

Stiles just shrugs and plays it off, because he really didn't do much, and he got puked on so he'd really rather not. He knew the second he saw Laura's evil smirk appear what was going to happen next, conveniently as Derek wanders into the station with a box of who knows what. "Tell them about the gratifying gift he gave you."

Derek has perked interest at this point, because it's Stiles, and whenever Stiles is in the picture he's interested. They're friends, he tells himself when he asks why it matters so fucking much. "You got a gift from a patient?"

"Oh, it was awful Der, the man was so overcome with pure gratification that he turned to Stiles and it all just came up and out." Laura has a mocking hand over her chest with her other wiping at non-existent tears.

The guys turn and look at Stiles; "So goes life brother." one of the younger ones says before he sips at his coffee. Derek has a perplexed look before he shakes his head and continues walking.

"It was rancid." Laura continues on laughing with her guys, Stiles could kick her, Stiles should kick her. "Don't even think about it Boo-Bear."

Now the guys are being obnoxious ass holes because Laura Hale, the fire department princess just called Stiles Stilinski, the fire department addition, boo-bear. "Do you think before you talk or do you just let everything come out all at once?"

"I think that's a question for Sir. Pukes-a-Lot over at Memorial." And that is the point where Stiles throws his hands in the air proclaiming that Laura wins and he is an absolute failure amongst failures and the guys laugh. He doesn't notice that Derek is no standing right against his leg by now, and he won't make it known either because Derek never stands that close to him (least not around here). The moment is short lived through before the tones are dropping, the siren is wailing, and everyone is scattering.

"What do we got!?" Laura yells as she runs over to her gear rack, it's one in front of Derek's and although it doesn't appear to bother him everyone assumes that's why he slumps around in a mood all the fucking time.

Stiles reaches for the print out to hand to the driver -Peter Hale, to the Hale's this fire house is almost like a rite of passage, even Cora is a member (she prefers book work and cleaning to running calls). "Rescue auto!" Peter yells out as he tosses his helmet on and jumps up in the driver's seat. Stiles throws the rest of his gear onto the truck before he's relaying who they have to the officer. Dave is the guy's name; he's a big hard core firefighting guy that's been doing this job for over twenty years.

"You've the Hales, Murdock, and three stripers." Stiles recites perfectly as Dave looks around and nods his head.

"I want the Hales, Murdock, and gimme' Kevin." Kevin is one of their stripers, which means he's training but not quite qualified to go in yet, but he can do some grunt work if needed.

"Laura, Derek, Murdock, and Kevin!" Stiles yells, less than two seconds later the truck is on its way. He sees the familiar motor bike pull into the opposing parking lot and watches as Scott watches the ambulance pull out not long after. "Something good?"

"Accident, you in for your twelve today?" Stiles asks as Scott makes his way over.

"Yeah, Matt called out again; Boyd needed me to come in."

"Good for you man, working those extra hours. How's Allison?" He doesn't hear Scott's answer because a shiny black car is pulling into the station parking lot and Stiles recognizes it immediately.

"Stiles, sweetheart, you look good." Scott looks over too and grimaces before he pats his friends shoulder and makes his way back towards the squad. "Is Der around?"

"Just missed him, he's on the truck." He's emotionless, especially when it comes to her, because she is a horrible woman. She is also Derek's ex-wife Kate Argent. "Don't know when they'll be back."

"Pity. I was hoping he could watch his daughter for me while I talk with my father."

"Gerard isn't here..." Stiles says then looks around for Kiersten. "Where's Kiersten?"

"With my father silly!" Kate says as she ruffles Stiles' hair. He hates when she does that. "What are you doing here anyway?"

There's the malice that Stiles remembers oh so well, see Kate didn't like Stiles, especially when he hung around the station for no real reason. Gerard and Victoria are the same way. Chris, he doesn't complain, because he's the only Argent in the entire department that wants peace between the book keepers (his father and wife) and the officers (himself and the Hale's). Kate especially had a problem after her and Derek got married, see Stiles and Derek were close. Super close, and that bothered her. He'll never know or understand why but it did. He could remember more than one time Derek and Kate went at it over Stiles.

"It's my day off."

Kate shrugs her shoulder with indifference; "So you decided to come to another department to what?"

"To cause mayhem of course. I wouldn't be me unless I was distracting everyone from their job."

Kate just nods slowly and crosses her arms. "Well, if I were you, I'd leave before my father shows up. He hates strays and that is exactly what you are around here."

Stiles just smiles sweetly; "That's so sweet of you to watch out for me, but I'm alright thanks. Besides I'm helping Talia get some fund raising stuff ready."

Kate just huffs and makes her way to the back offices with the key he knows she shouldn't have. None the less she's gone and out of his hair, and all is peaceful again until Gerard shows up with a scowl on his face and a grumpy Kiersten being led by the hand. There is an exchange of hidden insults and Stiles offers to take Kiersten off of his hands, he eagerly agrees and tells him to do whatever, so long as his 'princess' didn't get hurt.

The truck comes back and Derek has a shit eating grin plastered on his face, that is until he notices that Stiles is holding Kiersten on his lap while she rambles on about something or other, Laura looks out and shakes her head, whatever the two say to each other Stiles can't hear it, but he knows that the peaceful Saturday afternoon is about to become a reality show sized drama. "Oh boy..." Stiles muttered out.

* * *

**A/N: So... how'd you like it? A little more serious to get into the coming chapters, a little conflict between Kate and Derek. And do I see a budding romance starting between our two favorite people? I don't know, guess you'll have to stay tuned. I'll apologize in advance for delayed updates, I'm now away at school and I'm trying to make Deans List, I'm sick though so I had some spare time tonight to publish.**

**True Story: My friend Ryan actually got puked one by a cardiac patient. I had to drop off his spare uniform later on that day and I actually gagged when I saw him.**


End file.
